culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn Nine-Nine
| creator = | starring = | theme_music_composer = * Jacques Slade * Lamar Van Sciver * Frank Greenfield }} | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Dan Marocco | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 82 | list_episodes = List of Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | location = Los Angeles, California | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 21–23 minutes | company = | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | channel = Fox | picture_format = HDTV (1080i) | audio_format = Surround with Descriptive Video Service on SAP channel | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = http://www.fox.com/brooklyn-nine-nine/ | website_title = Official website }} Brooklyn Nine-Nine is an American police sitcom that airs on Fox. The single-camera series premiered on September 17, 2013. The premiere garnered 6.17 million viewers. It has won two Creative Arts Emmy Awards, and two Golden Globe Awards: one for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy and one for Andy Samberg for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy. Andre Braugher has also been nominated for three consecutive Primetime Emmy Awards for his performance. On March 24, 2016 the series was renewed for a fourth season, which premiered on September 20, 2016. Synopsis Set in the fictional 99th Precinct of the New York City Police Department in Brooklyn, Brooklyn Nine-Nine follows a team of detectives headed by newly appointed Captain Ray Holt (Andre Braugher). Among the detectives is Jake Peralta (Andy Samberg), who frequently tops the squad in collars despite his relaxed, carefree attitude, much to the annoyance of his more by-the-book colleague, Amy Santiago (Melissa Fumero). Charles Boyle (Joe Lo Truglio) is a reliable but quirky detective whose emotions can sometimes go wild, as opposed to the stoic and mysterious Rosa Diaz (Stephanie Beatriz). The final two detectives, Michael Hitchcock (Dirk Blocker) and Norman "Norm" Scully (Joel McKinnon Miller), are older and often incompetent, although not without their usefulness. The detectives report to Sergeant Terry Jeffords (Terry Crews), a devoted family man who is initially afraid to go back to active police work for fear that he might die in the line of duty and thus leave his two children without a father. Rounding out the precinct is sarcastic civilian administrator Gina Linetti (Chelsea Peretti), who seems to value everything like dancing and her social life over work, and does anything to avoid her job. Cast and characters building in Brooklyn. An exterior image is used as an establishing shot during the show.]] * Andy Samberg as Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta * Stephanie Beatriz as Detective Rosa Diaz * Terry Crews as Detective Sergeant Terence "Terry" Jeffords * Melissa Fumero as Detective Amelia "Amy" Santiago * Joe Lo Truglio as Detective Charles Boyle * Chelsea Peretti as Administrator Regina "Gina" Linetti * Andre Braugher as Captain Raymond Jacob "Ray" Holt * Dirk Blocker as Detective Third Grade Michael Hitchcock * Joel McKinnon Miller as Detective Norman "Norm" Scully Development and production On May 8, 2013, Fox placed a thirteen-episode order for the single-camera ensemble comedy. On October 18, 2013, the series was picked up for a full season of 22 episodes, and was later chosen to air with New Girl in a "special one-hour comedy event" as the Super Bowl XLVIII lead-out programs. The exterior view of the fictional 99th Precinct building, complete with numerous NYPD vehicles parked in front of it, is the actual 78th Precinct building at the corner of Sixth Avenue and Bergen Street, one block south of the Barclays Center and one block east of the Bergen Street station on the New York City Subway's . Episodes Reception Rotten Tomatoes gave Season 1 a score of 88% based on 49 reviews. The consensus is: "Led by the surprisingly effective pairing of Andy Samberg and Andre Braugher, Brooklyn Nine-Nine is a charming, intelligently written take on the cop show format." For Season 2, it received a score of 100% based on 11 reviews. That season's consensus is: "Brooklyn Nine-Nine's winning cast, appealing characters and wacky gags make it good comfort food." Metacritic gives the first season of the show a weighted average rating of 70/100 based on 33 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The Huffington Post posted a list of "9 Reasons You Need To Start Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine", while Paste magazine celebrated "The 10 Best Moments from Brooklyn Nine-Nine's First Season" in 2014. Popular culture and tie-ins During the 2013 Comedy Central Roast of James Franco, Bill Hader wore a white wig and pretended to be "The President of Hollywood." Hader joked to Andy Samberg, "Looking forward to your new show, Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Funny cops. You're always pushing the envelope, Andy. What's going to happen when you run out of funny crimes like graffiti and pickpockets? Can't wait to see episode 10 when Brooklyn 99 has to deal with a rape. 'Oh, I dropped the rape kit. Sporgie Dorg!'" Hader would later go on to appear on the show's third season premiere, as Captain Seth Dozerman. Chelsea Peretti, who plays Gina, told an interviewer, "I remember as a writer when actors would come in to Parks and Rec they were like, 'Oh my god this is the nicest set.' And I think similarly people feel the same with Brooklyn Nine-Nine." In September 2014, The A.V. Club featured an interview with property master Chris Call, who talked about his hectic job; for example: "On a show like Brooklyn Nine-Nine, everything is a gag — and a lot of them are sight gags — so there's a lot of different props that come up. If I was doing a show like Parenthood, it would be your standard everyday things that people have, like a cup of coffee or their dinner. Comedy — I've discovered especially — is filled with props. And on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, it seems to be even more so. It's such an ever-changing beast — comedy — because jokes change all the time." On January 3, 2015, Universal Partnerships & Licensing partnered with RED Games to launch a real-life version of the addictive puzzle game Kwazy Cupcakes! based on the very same app from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. The app is available on iOS and Android mobile devices. Ratings Awards and nominations Broadcast Brooklyn Nine-Nine was simulcast on City in Canada up to the second episode in the second season. In the United Kingdom, the show premiered on E4 in January 2014 The second season debuted on January 15, 2015, the third began on January 7, 2016 and the fourth on January 5, 2017. The series airs on RTÉ Two in Ireland. In New Zealand, Brooklyn Nine-Nine premiered on TV2 on February 13, 2014. In South Asia, it airs on Comedy Central India. In Australia, Brooklyn Nine-Nine premiered on SBS on July 28, 2014, and airs repeats on Universal Channel from January 7, 2015. It moved to SBS 2 in 2015 commencing with the second season, which premiered on March 3, 2015, and currently airs on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 8 p.m. every week. In Singapore, the show airs on Tuesdays at 11:00 pm on Mediacorp Channel 5. In December 2014, Netflix UK added the first season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine to its listings, with Netflix Australia following suit in March 2015. Since 2016 Netflix Germany/Austria/Switzerland carries the first season in both English and German audio. In South East Asia and Sri Lanka, Brooklyn Nine-Nine airs right after the U.S. on Diva.http://www.divatv.asia/brooklyn-9-9-season-3= DVD releases References External links * * Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:American television sitcoms Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional portrayals of the New York City Police Department Category:Police comedies Category:Fox network shows Category:Super Bowl lead-out programs Category:Television series by 3 Arts Entertainment Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Single-camera television sitcoms Category:Best Musical or Comedy Series Golden Globe winners Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles Category:2013 television series debuts